You Made It
by Uzumaki-Uchiha-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Sasuke manages to come home for Christmas. Lots of lemons and fluff and romance for you all! Happy holidays!


**Okay, so hello, everyone! Happy holidays! This is my gift to you all. I won't talk too much, just wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and I might, **_**might**_**, put a story up for the New Years, but it's a maybe. But, I hope you're all doing well and continue to do well! Well without further ado, here is my new one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be here? I mean, I probably would, but that's beside the point—**

**Warnings: lemons, maleXmale relationship, slash—don't like, don't read.**

Naruto detested the holidays. Although it was a merry time of year and he loved to see everyone so happy, the holidays were when he felt the most alone because normally people spent that time with their loved ones and Naruto didn't have any, so he was left completely alone and with no other choice but to return to an empty apartment after having been in the freezing cold of the outdoors. The one he wanted to be with the most on such a holiday was overseas, dealing with business for his brother who was conveniently out sick and couldn't deal with company matters.

A long sigh was pulled from the blonde as he trudged to the elevator of the building he lived in and heading up to the penthouse he and his lover had bought to live in together. It rather sucked that his lover couldn't be here. It was the first Christmas the two would have spent together and the first Christmas his lover would spend with someone he loved. They had decorated the entire penthouse together and put up the tree and planned the Christmas dinner. It had been their plan to spend Christmas together and then Itachi had to get sick.

Naruto swore whoever was controlling his life hated him because he had the worst luck ever. The elevator came to a stop with a ding and he walked out of the elevator only to freeze at the sight of his penthouse. The candles he and his loved one had placed around the house were all lit, the lights off, giving the room a warm glow. The Christmas tree lights were on also, the star on top surrounded by a halo of glorious light and Naruto wished his angel was here. If only—

"Welcome home, Naruto."

—Sasuke was here.

Wait…

Sasuke _was_ here. That was his voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called uncertainly into the room, not wanting to move a step only to figure out it was all a sick joke his mind came up with to fool him into thinking his lover was actually back.

"Who else? Were you expecting someone?" A low voice drawled as the source of the voice slowly made himself known and Naruto swore he died as all of his blush rushed south. There was only so much his heart could take…and his dick. Sasuke emerged, clad in a black maid's dress with a white frill at the bottom that only reached him about two inches above mid-thigh with a crisp white apron that was also adorned by frills along the edges. Upon his head was a white frilly headband that Naruto had seen those maid's on television wear and he let his gaze trail down the slender body to his legs which were covered in mid-thigh high black socks that only seemed to show off the slenderness of those pale legs he loved so much and Naruto released a small whimper at the sight.

Running forward, Naruto enveloped his lover in a tight hug, strong tan arms enveloping the slender, yet equally strong, body of his lover who hugged him back just as tight, pressing a soft kiss to Naruto's shoulder. "Oh god, I missed you…"

"Hate to break it to you, dobe, but I'm not God," Sasuke murmured with an amused smirk gracing his lips. Naruto snorted in amusement before pulling back and looking at his lover.

"You are horrible," Naruto laughed, a bright grin on his face, the same grin that always melted Sasuke's heart because he was so in love with the blonde before him. "I thought you wouldn't be back for Christmas. Itachi said the chances of you making it back in time were slim. I thought—"

"You thought wrong, Naruto. Look, I know I don't normally come through with my promises because life just seems to want me to appear like a dick, but I promised you we would spend Christmas together and we are going to," Sasuke mumbled and Naruto watched as a soft blush graced high cheekbones and the candlelight danced upon Sasuke's skin, giving a warm glow and Naruto felt happiness bubble up inside of him because Sasuke came through for him. Naruto reached his hand up and cupped Sasuke's cheek in his palm and he leaned down, capturing pink lips in a soul searing kiss that had Sasuke's knees buckling and if it wasn't for the strong hands holding him up, he would have crumbled to the floor.

Pulling back from the breath-taking kiss, Naruto looked down at his lover whose lips were glistening with saliva and he smirked, tightening grip on Sasuke's waist, his arm having slipped around it in the midst of the kiss. "Do I get to unwrap my present now?" Naruto whispered lowly, voice dropping an octave as he moved the hand that had been holding Sasuke's face down the curve of the male's spine, squeezing the covered flesh of Sasuke's ass. Slipping his hand under the soft fabric of the maid outfit, Naruto blinked in shock as he felt the silky fabric that met his finger tips and he looked at Sasuke with a slow smirk crawling onto his lips. "You really went all out, didn't you?" The blush that crawled onto the raven's cheeks was enough answer for him.

"Y-you mentioned once you w-wanted to see me in this…" Sasuke mumbled softly and Naruto remembered that moment clearly. He and Sasuke had been walking down the street and they passed one of those sex shops and in the display window was this very maid outfit with a pair of lacy panties next to it and Naruto had gone and told his beautiful raven lover how much he would love to see Sasuke in the maid costume, panties and all. It was safe to say he deserved the punch that came at him if you considered the Uchiha pride.

"I did…and I must say," Naruto moved his lips to Sasuke's ear nibbling on the male's lobe, "I really do love it," Naruto purred, flicking his tongue over the shell of Sasuke's ear before pulling back. "Since it's the holidays, I would prefer to do this in the bedroom." The blonde promptly picked up his dark haired angel bridal style, releasing a chuckle at the squeak of indignation that escaped the temperamental brunette as the Uchiha gripped the front of his shirt tightly in slender fingers while he buried his face in Naruto's neck in his embarrassment. He already felt like a women, he didn't need Naruto making it worse. But, of course, his lover loved to embarrass him and Naruto presumed to prove him right by continuously whispering to him how sexy he currently found him.

Naruto finally arrived at their room after slowly climbing up the stairs while making sure to keep the fire burning in both of their guts. He was determined to do this right. He and Sasuke had never gone much farther than mere blowjobs and a bit of rubbing against Sasuke's puckered entrance, but they always got interrupted and he never managed to put anything into the raven before something decided it didn't want them to continue. Setting the raven on the bed, Naruto pulled out his phone, promptly turning it off before tossing it onto a pile of clothes on their shared bedroom floor. The blonde had to admit that he wasn't the neatest person when Sasuke wasn't around.

Looking at his lover, Naruto felt his mouth run dry as his gaze landed on Sasuke and his pants became unbearably tight. Sasuke was lying on his back, legs spread, giving Naruto a rather lovely look at Sasuke's straining erection hidden behind lacy white panties, his body lying propped up on the pillows as he gave his blonde lover a seductive, but shy, look that drew Naruto in. Those dark orbs pulled Naruto forward and he resisted just long enough to pull off all of his clothes before crawling in between slender legs.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me…" Naruto murmured softly, voice laced thickly with desire as he then proceeded to crash his lips against Sasuke's, grinding his hips down against his beloved's at the same time, relishing in the strangled moan that escaped the raven. The male was completely at the blonde's mercy and Naruto intended to take full advantage of that. "I sincerely hope Santa will forgive me if I take my present now," Naruto whispered as he drew back from the kiss to trail hot, open-mouth kisses down the pale, unmarked neck that was his lovers while his hand delved under the black skirt of the dress to caress Sasuke's inner thighs, coaxing out goose flesh from the sensitive flesh.

"I-I'm sure—ah—he will," Sasuke managed to gasp out, legs spreading more unconsciously as Naruto rocked his hips forward once more, bare erection rubbing against Sasuke's clothed one, causing a delicious friction that sent sparks of pleasure shooting through both boys. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's response, member hardening even further if possible at the words. Sasuke certainly knew how to turn him on beyond comprehension.

"Well, that's a relief," Naruto gasped out as he latched onto a certain spot of skin on Sasuke's neck, sucking on it harshly, eliciting a whine of pleasure from Sasuke whose fingers dove into his hair, gripping the blonde locks rather tightly in slender fingers. The pain that would have normally accompanied the tug wasn't there, though, Naruto being too lost in the fact that he was finally going to have Sasuke completely was probably what affected his lack of ability to process the pain that should have been there. Pulling back, he admired the large mark he had left on the porcelain skin with a grin before he once more kissed Sasuke fervently, fingers making quick work of removing Sasuke's clothes. He was barely managing to contain his excitement and a small part in his mind chided that if he wanted their first time to be special, he would have to slow down.

Deciding to listen to the part of his brain, Naruto eased the dress off of Sasuke's shoulders after undoing to back, pulling back from the kiss to trail soft butterfly kisses along the pale column revealed to him. Tongue slipping out, he traced a wet trail down Sasuke's jaw line and neck before stopping at the jugular vein, nipping the skin there slightly and relishing at the sharp intake of breath from above and azure orbs looked up to gauge Sasuke reaction. Pressing his lips against the vein that was hidden by the thin skin, Naruto felt his blood rush south, his length throbbing painfully as he felt the passionate pulsing beneath his lips. Nipping the skin once more, he ran a smooth tongue over it, chuckling softly at the low whine Sasuke released while tugging on blonde locks.

"Aren't you impatient?" Naruto mused and Sasuke looked up at his blonde lover with onyx orbs glazed over with lust and he released a low keening noise, hips bucking upward and grinding their crotches together.

"Skip foreplay this time—mmm—please…"

The desperate whine that left his lover was enough for Naruto to strip Sasuke of the maids outfit completely, leaving a series of dark love bites over the milky canvas exposed to him, brutally sucking at any patch of skin he could get his mouth, feeling a thrill run through him at every desperate plea that left his lover's lips as he writhed beneath him. The fact that he could turn Sasuke, the great and powerful, into a puddle with just his mouth filled Naruto with a sense of pride because he was the only one that got to see this. Just him, no one else…

Moving down even further, Naruto slipped the costume down past Sasuke's legs and let it join his own clothes on the floor before he focused his attention on the mid-thigh black socks, slowly lifting one leg and placing it on his shoulder before beginning to place love bites on the smooth, pale skin that was slowly being revealed as Naruto moved the sock away, cock twitching at the delectable gasp that slipped past the rosy lips of the owner of the leg. Once the sock was removed, Naruto placed a soft kiss on the inside of Sasuke's foot before moving over to Sasuke's other leg and repeating the ministrations. By the time he had both socks removed, Sasuke was a quivering mess beneath him, kiss swollen lips parted, trembling slightly with each intake of air, small tears pricking the corner of onyx eyes as arousal became near painful, cheeks tinted a pretty red, flushing the pale skin, inky black hair matted down slightly with sweat. It was a sight to behold and one Naruto knew would be unlikely that he would forget.

Leaning over, Naruto pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's lips before moving his own to the pale man's ear, nibbling on the lobe softly as his hand found its way to Sasuke's crotch that was still covered by the lacy panties. Palming his dark haired lover through the soft fabric, Naruto indulged in the strangled moan that tore itself free from Sasuke's throat.

"You're so wet down here… Did I turn you on that much?" Naruto mused, though he knew he wasn't one to talk. His own cock was dripping profusely with pre-cum and he Sasuke's hadn't even touched him yet, though he saw no need for the other male to do so. The fact that Sasuke had come home as promised and had worn an outfit the raven wouldn't be caught dead with, he felt as if Sasuke had done more than enough. It probably took a lot for Sasuke to throw his pride out the window for such a thing and Naruto was beyond grateful because his lover had looked nothing short of stunning in it and it had been a huge turn on.

"Please, Naru," Sasuke begged, arms slipping around Naruto's neck and pulling his closer to allow their lips to meet and the blonde swore he almost came right then and there at the shortened version of his name that Sasuke only used when they were alone. That alone did it for his control and he pulled back from the kiss to tear off the white laced panties, tossing them to the floor before slipping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him up so that the raven was straddling his lap, their bodies flushed together in almost every way. Naruto mashed their mouths together, the sounds of wet lips connecting and the soft clashes of lips as their tongues moved to a dance only they knew echoed throughout the room and Naruto shifted slightly, groaning as their bare erections rubbed against each other and their own stomachs and using whatever remaining willpower he had left, the blonde pulled back from the kiss.

His hand moved blindly to the nightstand, patting around until his fingers enclosed themselves around the small bottle of lube they kept there in case they would ever get far enough into the act to actually use it. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Naruto wrapped a strong arm around Sasuke's waist before slipping other arm down, wet fingers rubbing up and down the cleft of Sasuke's ass before his thumb moved in to rub against the opening. The shaky breath that was inhaled by his lover and the quivering entrance was enough of an order for Naruto to slip the first digit in slowly, letting his lover adjust to the first intrusion before he began to thrust it in and out. The second digit followed shortly after, courtesy of the blonde's impatience and Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably against the intrusion of the two digits, his member rubbing against Naruto's, eliciting a groan from the two.

Pumping his fingers in and out of Sasuke, Naruto buried his face in his dark haired lover's neck, the sheer feeling of Sasuke's tight walls around his fingers enough to make him want to come right then and there and he moved his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching Sasuke as best as he could. Curling his fingers and twisting them every which way, Naruto prodded around a bit inside of his lover before feeling his fingers brush over a fleshy bump and if the loud moan that tore itself from Sasuke's lips was anything to go by, Naruto knew he had found what he was looking for. Brushing his fingers over that spot once more, Naruto smirked as a string of moans escaped Sasuke's lips and he pressed their lips together, swallowing every delicious sound his lover made.

Soft hands placed themselves on strong shoulders, pushing his lover away a bit with a sharp moan, their mouths linked by a thin string of saliva that was promptly broken and dribbled down Sasuke's chin a bit. "Please, _Naru…_ I need you," Sasuke pleaded, tears welling in those twin gems of obsidian and Naruto felt his dick twitch in excitement and he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock quickly, groaning in pleasure at the feel of his own calloused fingers on his length. Pushing Sasuke back so that the raven was laying back on the bed sheets, Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs above his shoulders before he pressed the head of his member against the twitching puckered entrance. Looking up at Sasuke uncertainly, Naruto received a small nod in response and he found that to be the only confirmation he needed as he began to push in slowly, not halting until he was fully inside.

Naruto had never been a patient person, but as he looked down at the pained expression on Sasuke's delicate features, he knew he for once would have to be and he waited for the okay to move. Leaning down, Naruto froze at the gasp of pain that left Sasuke's lips and Naruto pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's cheek which he realized had a small trail of a tear on it and he lapped at it gently before moving his head down and beginning to litter Sasuke's neck with deep, dark marks that would surely be there for a long time. Nipping at the raven's collar bone, Naruto sucked another dark mark there before moving to Sasuke's jaw line and repeating the action.

"You can move."

The words were so quiet that if Naruto hadn't been waiting, yearning, to hear them, he wouldn't have caught the words at all. Sitting back a bit, Naruto pulled out only an inch before rocking back in, starting off slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt his lover and potentially hurt the beautiful male he was lucky enough to call lover. His hips moved slowly, just barely grazing Sasuke's plump cheeks before he was pulling out again.

As soft gasps of pleasure began dropping from sinuous lips, Naruto began moving his hips a bit faster and harder until he heard the soft plead from Sasuke for more and that was all it took. Pulling out until just his head was buried inside the velvety heat, Naruto plunged back in. The sharp cry of pleasure that echoed throughout the room in a broken version of Naruto's name was the response the blonde received for his actions, the blunt head of his member pressed solidly against his lover's prostate and he pulled out once more before ramming back in. The lewd sound of Naruto's cock sliding in and out of the delicious heat mixed with both of their grunts and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room and Naruto gripped pale hips tightly in his hands as his thrusts picked up in pace and force.

Naruto could feel his climax building inside of him and judging from the screams and moans that constantly spilled past Sasuke's lips, Naruto knew his lover was close too. Reaching a hand in between them, Naruto grasped Sasuke's member in his hand, pumping it in time with his hard thrusts and he felt Sasuke's walls tighten around his length as Sasuke's back arched off the mattress with a loud cry of Naruto's name as ribbons of cum spurted from Sasuke's slit.

The sight of his lover releasing was Naruto's undoing and he thrust deep into Sasuke before releasing, the head of his cock once more pressed against his lover's prostate and his seed hit the fleshy bump, drawing another cry of pleasure from Sasuke, and Naruto slowly rode out his orgasm, rocking his hips slightly before he finally pulled out of his lover, only to collapse next to his raven and pull the male close to him.

"You're officially the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Naruto mumbled softly, pressing a gently kiss into raven locks. Sasuke slowly rolled over and looked at Naruto with a dazed expression, tear tracks staining his cheeks and the blonde gently wiped them away before kissing the cute nose, watching as onyx eyes crossed to look at him.

"As you are to me…" Sasuke mumbled back and Naruto grinned one of his signature grins, only this one was full of love and adoration for the male he was holding and he pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a gentle kiss.

"Do you want to see your present now?" Naruto whispered, nearly laughing at the confused expression that covered his lover's pretty face and a slow nod was what he received in response, though the confusion was still evident. "Okay, sit up," Naruto instructed and he watched as Sasuke struggled to move before a soft cry of pain slipped past and Naruto moved quickly to help his lover up, propping his body against the headboard with an array of pillows behind him. "Sorry, I forgot that it hurts afterwards," Naruto whispered, voice barely audible despite the silence in the room and Sasuke gave a soft hum in response, watching as Naruto reached over to their night stand and retrieved a small box and his brow furrowed in confusion as Naruto slowly got on the floor next to their bed, kneeling on one knee and gazing up at Sasuke as the box was slowly opened.

"Sasuke, we've been through a lot together and I really wasn't sure if you'd come today or not, though a part of me knew you would. I know things can be tough and I know that I'm probably not the best person out there, but you've always been there for me when I needed you, even since before we started dating, and I would like to be able to be there for you to. So, I'm asking you…Sasuke, will you marry me?"

There was a pregnant pause and Naruto watched his lover's face, looking up into onyx orbs hopefully and the tears that spilled over from those very onyx orbs he fell in love with were the only answer he needed and he grinned, standing up and slipping the ring onto Sasuke's fingers before pulling the male close to him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered in between quiet sobs and Naruto froze for a moment because Sasuke had never said those words first and he found a smile appearing on his face and he pressed his lips to Sasuke's, lowering the raven onto his back on the bed.

"I love you too… I'm really glad you made it."

**Once again, happy holidays everyone and please look forward to my next one shot which will hopefully be out for New Years if I finish it. And I'm working on a few other stories, so please look forward to those also! Well, bye!**

**P.S**

**Please review if you can, it would really make my day! Flames will be of no harm to me, so please, feel free to do as you wish. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
